A Secret to Unfold
by DawnForever101
Summary: Dawn and Paul recently got married and their life is in pure bliss. But Paul's got a secret that no one knows about except Paul himself. Ash moves in a new neighbourhood, after getting heart-broken, hoping to start new. Will there be a link or will Paul's secret mess everything up? Pearlshipping and one-sided Ikarishipping. Also includes Contestshipping.
1. New Life and New Neighbour

**New story! **

**Take a whiff of my brand new, intense fanfiction that I came up with. Yeah, I know I should update my previous story; but I find this one to be vaguely interesting.**

**Summary: Dawn recently got married to Paul. Their life is in pure bliss. But there's a dark secret about Paul that no one knows about except for Paul himself. Ash, who recently got divorced, moves to a new neighbourhood in Twinleaf Town.**

**Ok here's the ages:**

**Ash-23**

**Dawn-22**

**Paul-23**

**May-21**

**Drew-22**

**Now that's done! Let's get on with the good stuff!**

* * *

**A Secret to Unfold**

**Chapter 1**

**New life and new…Neighbour**

**Reg POV**

A truck pulled up near the quiet, serene and peaceful streets of Twinleaf Town. Out came a ebony-haired tall man as he jumped off the truck and inhaled the fresh air. He took a look around his surroundings. Not a chirp was to be heard. He liked it that way, though. He glanced towards the truck man who was waiting for him to pay him.

"Oh, sorry!" He sheepishly laughed as he gave him the money.

"Thank you." He said.

"No, no. Thank you!" He smiled as the truck man sped off.

Ash Ketchum was his name. Recently divorced, he moves on with his life to a new place, hoping to find love again. But is it possible? Of course, he couldn't forget that day.

_(Flashback)_

"_May, I have to tell you something." Ash said to the mirror._

_May was the love of Ash's life. She was a lovely brunette who loved learning new things. She loved travelling and loved eating, similarly to Ash. Ash met her when he bumped into her as he was travelling as well. He never thought he could fall in love until he met her. She was all a guy looked for. Her perfect brown hair, her blue eyes, her beautiful long legs that would make anyone melts._

_Ash and May then started dating and their relationship started blossoming from the very start. They both loved each other-or so he thought._

_Ash looked into the mirror one more time and took out a ring. So many questions piled up. Am I making a mistake? Am I going too fast? What should I do? How should I do it? But he built up confidence and made up his mind. He gave a stern look one more time and walked out. From there he went to May's house._

_A simple knock on the door put May to the door._

"_Ash. Hey-umm-what brings you here?" May asked, looking a little shocked._

"_What? Can't I visit my girlfriend?" Ash asked. May chuckled._

"_Or should I say 'my future wife'?" Ash smiled. May lifted an eyebrow and gasped. She covered her mouth when Ash got on his knees. He pulled out the ring and presented it to her._

"_May, would you like to spend every moment of every day with me forever?" Ash asked. His knees were aching as he was waiting for her reply, but he didn't mind. May was shocked. Ash saw the reaction on her face._

"_If you need more time then I can-" Ash got cut off._

"_No." May simply said. Ash rubbed his eyes as he got up._

"_I'm sorry. What?" He tried ensuring he heard the right answer._

"_No." She said again._

"_But why?" Ash asked. "I thought everything was going well."_

"_It is going well, Ash. It's just-this is a huge step. I'm just not ready right now. You can understand, right?" May said as she kissed his cheek._

"_Yeah. Of course. No problem." Ash gently smiled._

"_Great. No hard feelings, right?" May asked._

"_Right." Ash said as he gently kissed her on the lips._

_Ash walked away when suddenly he heard something in the distance. It was coming from May's house, he believed. He tried ignoring it, but he kept thinking that something was wrong. Eventually his conscience led him back to May's house. The noise was clear now. He opened the door to find May kissing someone else. He couldn't believe what he was seeing. Was this a nightmare? No this was reality. Heart- broken, he didn't say anything, but slammed the door and went outside, trying to eliminate the ugly video he just saw._

_May and Drew-her boyfriend- got startled from the loud slam. May figured it was Ash. She ran outside, but by that time, he had already disappeared from sight._

"_Oh, Ash. I'm really sorry." May thought._

_Drew came outside and comforted her._

"_Don't worry, May. It's probably for the best."_

"_But this wasn't supposed to happen. I never wanted to hurt him, Drew. I was gonna tell him, but I was afraid. This is all my fault." May said, breaking in tears._

"_I'm sure he'll understand." He said as he kissed her._

"_I hope so too." May said._

_A full year had passed and by that time, Ash got over May. He needed a new place, somewhere where he could start fresh._

_(End of flashback)_

Ash was staring at the picture of May held in his hand. Surprisingly, he still kept it. Truthfully, in that year, he was a mess. He wouldn't sleep or even eat. And he loved eating. But he'd never forget the painful time that May gave him. Why did she betray him? Was he that awful? He sighed as he threw his old memories in the trash can of his new house.

* * *

"Paul! Lunch is ready!" A voice called out.

The voice came from Dawn, a loving beautiful wife of her husband, Paul. They recently got married 2 months ago. Dawn was a spirited, bright, talkative, beautiful woman with sparkling blue eyes. She smiled as she set the table for her husband to dine on. She loosened her ponytail and started to comb it while looking in the mirror.

Suddenly, a hand was placed on her waist.

"You never stop looking in the mirror, do you?" Paul said, huskily.

"Well, it's not easy to look this good." Dawn giggled.

"Brag much?" Paul teased.

"Shut up and eat your lunch. I made your favourite. Pasta." Dawn said, removing his hand from her waist.

"Pasta is my favourite, but now that I think about it, I have a new one." Paul smiled.

"What?" Dawn asked, confused.

"You are." Paul said, kissing her cheek, while putting his hand around her waist again. Dawn retorted, but couldn't help to enjoy it. Paul turned her around to face him and kissed her neck.

"Paul! Your food's getting cold. C'mon, stop!" Dawn said.

"Oh, alright. But I will have you tonight!" He smirked as he went to have his food. Dawn blushed.

She looked outside the window where she noticed someone throwing out boxes. She smiled the biggest smile you could ever see.

"Paul! I think we have a new neighbour!" Dawn said.

"Really? That's good." Paul said.

"I'm going over there to welcome him." Dawn said.

"Why?" Paul asked.

"Paul, you wouldn't understand. You don't seem to understand hospitality." Dawn said.

"I hate that word." Paul said as he drank a sip of water. "Tell me, is it a girl or boy?"

"It looked like a man, to me." Dawn said.

"Oh, then you're not seeing him." Paul commanded. Dawn laughed.

"Seriously, Paul? You haven't even met him and you're already jealous." Dawn giggled.

"Fine. You can go see him. But he better not flirt with you or even try to touch you." Paul threatened. Dawn sighed and nodded. "Yes, my supreme overlord." She teased as she left.

A call rung into Paul's ears.

"Hello?"

"What are you doing?" Said a voice.

"It'll take more time. But trust me, I'll definitely make you proud."

"You better! Remember our deal? You can't back out."

"I know. Trust me on this. You won't be sorry."

"How much time do you need?"

"About a month." Said Paul.

"Alright, but remember, everything should work to plan. And it should be precise. Got it?"

"Got it!" Paul said as he hung up.

* * *

**First chapter down! How do you like it so far? Yeah. I wanted to try something new. And don't worry guys, I'm a 100% pearlshipper. This story is just getting started. **

**I'll probably won't be updating this for a while because I wanna update "He's the One". I'm sure you guys have been waiting.**

**If you liked this, plz leave a review and let me know your thoughts. Bye! :D**


	2. Missing

**Ok wow I did not expect to get quite a load of feedback from you guys. Seems you guys really are loving this one. I wasn't gonna update at first but wow you guys really love this so I HAVE to update. That's inspiration for you guys. :D**

**I'll be adding more characters here.**

**Reggie-26**

**Tara-5**

**Ok let's get the show on the road! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon.**

* * *

**A Secret to Unfold**

**Chapter 2**

**Missing**

**Ash POV**

I had unloaded every single box and now I could finally relax on my nice new sofa. Then my stomach growled. I tried drowning myself to sleep by thinking about bacon and eggs, but that made me even hungrier. I eventually got up, but I was quite lazy to make anything, so I grabbed a quick chocolate bar to satisfy my hunger. As I was about to drop lazily back on the sofa, the doorbell rang. I opened the door to find a woman standing there smiling widely at me. Just by the look of her, she seemed pleasant and nice.

"Hi, I'm Dawn. Welcome to the new neighbourhood. I'm your neighbour." She said as she held her hand out. Her hand had a gold ring on her third finger.

"Hi. Nice to meet you. I'm Ash." I said politely. She smiled back. "Won't you please come in?" I offered.

"Why thank you. But I'm afraid I can't stick around for too long. My husband would get really mad at me." She said.

"Your husband?" Why did I pretend as if I didn't know? "How long have you guys been married?" I asked while offering her a seat.

"Not long. It's only been two months." She said.

"He must really love you if he's quite jealous for you being over here." I said.

"Oh yea. He does. That's Paul for you." She smiled while playing with her hair.

"I'd like to meet him." I said. "You too make a great couple."

"Thanks, Ash. Sure, you can meet him. But tell me, are you married Ash?" She asked sweetly.

This was the wrong moment to bring up my past. I came here to forget about it, but the exact opposite's happening. I felt something wrong, was what I did. She looked at my reaction and looked appauled.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to-" I cut her off.

"No, it's ok. You didn't know. Look, I just don't wanna talk about my past. I came over here to forget about it." I said to her. She gave a gentle smile.

"I understand. C'mon let's go see Paul." She told me. I eagerly got up.

"Oh, wait! I almost forgot. Dawn, I need to do something before I go. You go on ahead. I'll catch up with you." I said to her.

"Ok. Meet me at the next house across the street." She said as she left.

* * *

**Dawn POV**

He seemed really nice to talk to and very pleasant. I hope I didn't hurt his feelings when I asked him about his past. I was just trying to make small talk with him. He thinks me and Paul to be a great couple. He's so sweet. I can't wait for him to meet Paul. I was about to open the door when Paul burst through the door, nearly knocking me over.

"Oh my-sorry sweetie." Paul said worriedly.

"That's ok, but where are you going in such a rush?" I asked. He seemed dressed up for an occasion or something.

"E-emergency call-from work. I-I got a call from work. I gotta go. Bye, honey." Paul kissed me on the cheek as he was starting to run.

"But Paul, our neighbour wants to meet you." I shouted to him, but he was quite a distance away from me.

I sighed and went inside. I was used to this. Feeling alone in this home. Paul would get calls every now and then after he got that amazing job in his office. I could never understand office work. Truthfully, when Paul tells me about his day, I pretend to listen, while I'm thinking about household chores or reading the magazine. That's what gives us a healthy marriage.

My thoughts were interrupted when the doorbell rang. It was Ash.

"Oh, Ash! I'm so sorry, but Paul left. He had an emergency at work." I said to him. He frowned a little.

"Oh, really? That's ok! I'll wait for him to come back." Ash said as he was about to walk away.

"Wait!" I called. He turned around.

"Why don't you stay here in the meanwhile? Paul could be back in the next hour. In the meantime, we could get to know each other." I said. Ash smiled which gave me a satisfaction in my heart.

"Sure." Ash said as he came in. He looked around. "Nice place." He said.

"Thanks." I said. "Would you like anything? I made pasta." I offered.

"Nah, I'm not really a fan of pasta." He said as he sat down.

"Oh, well you've never had mine." I winked. He chuckled.

"It's that good, huh?" He asked me as I offered some in a plate. He took a bite and eventually chowed down everything until the very last grain.

"Well, it seems you like it more than I thought you would." I giggled. The doorbell rang again. Maybe it was Paul.

I opened the door to find an older adult with a small little girl holding his hand. I smiled widely at them.

"Reggie!" I hugged my brother-in-law.

"Dawn! It's so good to see you!" He told me. I let go of the hug and looked at the little girl.

"Tara! Oh my gosh! You are getting bigger and bigger every day!" I said as I pinched her cheeks. She kissed my cheek.

"Dawny!" She lovingly called me. I preferred that name. After all, I'm way too young to be an aunt.

Reggie and Tara came in and without hesitation, I asked," So what brings you here?"

"I need to talk to you and Paul." Reggie said.

"Yeah, where is Uncle Paul?" Tara asked.

"Uncle Paul's at work. I have no idea when he'll return." I said.

I looked at the time. A full hour had passed since Paul left. I started to worry and sweat a little. I always remain like this when I worry about Paul. If it continues, I'd start biting my nails which would mean, that I'm really tensed.

"Dawn, why don't you just call him?" Ash asked.

"I would, but Paul doesn't like when I disturb him during his work hours." I replied. Reggie and Tara turned to Ash.

"Oh, how silly of me! Ash, this is my brother-in-law and his daughter Tara. Reggie, this is Ash, my neighbour." I introduced.

Reggie walked forward and shook Ash's hands. It seemed like they were family, strangely. I guess it's a certain way of having hospitality and respect for each other. I loved that. Tara started to look up on Ash and gently smiled.

"Hi!" She spoke.

"Hello, Tara. How are you?" Ash asked.

"Good." Tara was a little timid so she didn't speak much.

Ash got up and looked around. Many hangings and pictures were placed on the wall. They were mostly pictures of Paul and me. But one caught his eye. He took the picture off the wall and stared at it. It was my dad. He had a black suit and had a rose in his teeth to look like Mexican people. I sure had a laugh that day.

"Dawn, I'm getting really worried. Where is Paul?" Reggie asked.

"I'm worried, too! I don't know what to do." I sighed as I told him.

"Well, if you're not gonna call him, I will. I'm his brother for Pete's sake!" Reggie said as he pulled out his phone.

* * *

**Reg POV**

"Ok, look. It's pretty late. It's been almost 2 hours since I got here. I gotta get home. Dawn's surely gonna get worried." Paul told the person in front of him. He seemed tall, muscular and handsome. He was wearing a white coat and had glasses on despite where they were.

"I just wanted to make sure you completely understood the plan." He said. He took off his glasses and started to clean it.

"I have." Paul said. His cell phone rang. He didn't even bother to look at it and shut it off.

"I sure hope you have. You better not disappoint me, Paul. After all, you're doing this for a lot of dough." He said as he put back his glasses.

"Yeah. Trust me, our plan will go exactly the way we planned. There will be no mistakes." Paul said again, assuring him.

"Good. You may leave." He showed his hand to the door.

"Thank you." Paul gave a stern look before leaving.

* * *

"Oh, gosh, he's not answering!" Reggie yelled at the phone. From there, Dawn started biting her nails.

* * *

**Ok Chapter 2 is down. Remember, I updated just for you guys!**

**What is Paul's secret? Is he cheating on Dawn? Dawn, can I have some of your pasta? :P**

**Well, if you liked this chapter, plz leave a review. Thank you and Goodbye! :D**


	3. Mysteries and More Mysteries

**Heyy! I'm back with an all new chapter to "A Secret to Unfold".**

**Seems from the reviews that you guys are wondering what Paul's secret is. Well, as the author all I can say, is that it will most likely be revealed in a few more chapters. There's still much development to it.**

**Oh and an announcement to all readers: I will update "He's the One" tomorrow, so don't hesitate to check it out.**

**K, now enough blabbering. Let's get it on with! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon.**

**A Secret to Unfold**

**Chapter 3**

**Mysteries and More Mysteries**

* * *

**Dawn POV**

I was chowing down my nails to its very bit. Paul's not usually this late, even if he's working overtime. I glanced at the clock. It had been two hours and 15 minutes since Paul left. I tried thinking about another topic to calm myself down, but I started to hyperventilate. Oh, where is Paul?

"Dawn, are you ok?" Ash asked me, looking at me weirdly.

"I'm good. But I'm just worried about Paul." I briefly said, still biting my nails.

"Dawn, don't worry. Everything will be fine. He'll show up in no time." Reggie tried to console me. I took a deep breath and maintained myself. I agreed with a nod and a light smile.

Someone was tugging at my knees. I looked down and saw Tara. She was playing with my knees and hugging me, trying to get my attention. I chuckled and bent down to face. "Aww, Tara. Are you bored?" I asked. She simply nodded with a frown.

"No need to worry. Why don't you go upstairs and play with some toys. That'll suit your interest, won't it?" Hearing this, she lit up like a bright light, smiled and dashed upstairs in a fix of excitement.

"Hey Dawn, who's this man in the picture?" Ash asked pointing at a familiar face. It was my Dad and I certainly wished that Ash hadn't asked that question. I definitely did not wanna bring my bad memories up to date. But looking at the picture allowed me to remorse on it, even though I had no way to control the past.

_(Flashback)_

"_Hey mom. Can you help me with my homework today. I'm packed." I said sweetly to my mother, Johanna. She was cooking in the kitchen. I watched her as she grabbed a few eggs and put it in the frying pan._

"_Of course, sweetie. Anything for you." She turned and smiled to me._

"_Thanks, mom! You're the best!" I hugged her almost immediately. _

"_But first, would you be a kind daughter and get some things for me?" She asked me, ever so sweetly. How could I have refused her? I nodded without hesitation. The list was simply ingredients for cooking food. This was one thing that I hated-shopping for ingredients. I loved shopping, but for clothes and jewellery and cosmetics. But I guess that I could do it._

_After getting the ingredients necessary, I sprinted home. That homework was not gonna do itself. I simply turned the door handle and walked into the kitchen. It was then and there that I saw the surprise of my life. My mom was lying on the floor, her clothes covered in blood and her eyes closed shut. I couldn't control myself. I let out every emotion of sadness, terror, fear as I bawled my eyes out. I expressed anger as I saw a gun lying on the table._

_I walked up to it, but I heard a familiar voice. It was my Dad. He was talking to himself, which he usually does. I couldn't help but listen._

"_Finally, I got rid of that woman. Stupid damn irritating lady. I'm so relieved now." Hearing those words, I was utterly shocked. Looking over to my mother, I whispered, "Mom, don't you worry. Justice will be brought." My Dad definitely won't be spared for this. He had to be punished, for the unbearable act he committed. I called the police that day, and he was arrested._

_(End of flashback)_

I had tears in my eyes, but I didn't let them fall down on my cheeks. Ash looked at me with concern.

"I'm sorry, Dawn."

"It's alright, Ash. You didn't know." I replied.

The door opened and immediately realising who it was, I hugged Paul with everything I had. He hugged me back and wiped my tears off my face. "Where were you? Why'd you take so long? Do you know how long we've been waiting for you?" I loaded him with questions.

"Yeah, I've been waiting here for 2 hours. I had something important to tell you guys." Reggie said.

**Reg POV**

"Look I'm sure you have a lot of questions and I have the answer for all of them. I was working on something important and it needed a lot of work. I was training to be able to carry out the job. You wouldn't believe how long of a process it is." Paul explained.

"Ok. Well, I'm just glad you're safe." Dawn said as she gave a kiss to him on the cheek.

"I wasn't in danger, Dawn." Paul chuckled. He glanced around the room and noticed Ash. "What's he doing here?" He gruffly pointed to him.

Ash got up and straightened himself, fixing his collar and hair. He sternly walked over to him, ready to introduce himself by presenting his hand. "Hi, I'm-" He was cut off.

"Yes, yes. You're that neighbour person, aren't you? Why are you here?" Paul asked.

"Paul, be nice! Ash Ketchum is our neighbour and he specifically wanted to meet you." Dawn said, looking at Paul. Paul sighed and scoffed.

"Nice to meet you Ash Ketchup." Paul said, without interest, drifting his eyes away from me.

"Close enough." Ash said.

"Ok, guys, look I have to talk to you about something important." Reggie said.

"What is it?" Paul asked.

"I need a favour from you guys. My wife and I are going out of town and we need you to look after Tara for a day. Please?" He said.

"What! No way!" Paul yelled. Dawn, shocked, looked at him. "Paul! I can't believe you. Reggie is your brother. How can you say no to him?" She asked.

"I can say what I want to anyone I want." He argued.

"Paul, what about Tara? She's the sweetest little angel ever. And it's only for a day. How hard can it be? Plus, this can be like a sort of training when we have a child!" Dawn squeaked.

"What! Are you out of your mind?! There's no way I'm doing that!" Paul refused again.

"Uhh, you guys need a moment?" Ash asked.

"No, we don't and what are you still doing here? Get out!" Paul screamed.

"Paul, don't shout at him!" Dawn told Paul. "Besides, this isn't about him. This is about Tara."

"Look, I don't wanna have a little kid eating my brains out! I already have enough problems!" Paul said as he argued more. Dawn gasped.

"What problems do _you _have, Paul? I'm the one who does all the cleaning, cooking, buying and other stuff in this house! And what do you do? Nothing except lay your butt down on the sofa!" Dawn said in a misfit of anger. Paul turned his hand into a fist, and he became even angrier.

"How DARE you say that to me, woman!" Paul yelled highly at her, which caused Dawn to get frightened a little.

Seeing that this situation was practically getting nowhere, Reggie whispered to Ash.

"We should probably leave them alone to sort things out."

"Yeah, we should. They need to solve this." Ash agreed. And they left the room and went upstairs, trying to be unnoticed.

"Why do you always have to nag me?" Paul asked. Dawn gasped. "Nag?" She asked to confirm.

"Yes, nag! I'm so tired of you yapping your mouth all day! Yap, yap, yap! It's almost the same thing every day." Paul imitated her. Dawn was furious, but she tried to handle the situation. This argument was getting pointless.

"Paul, look, I'm gonna ignore that. This argument is getting nowhere. Paul, look, we're arguing for futile things. It's Tara, for Pete's sake. You know her, she's not gonna trouble you at all. Please, Paul. Don't be like that. One day, you and I will have some responsibilities. This could be a little training for us." Dawn explained.

Paul sighed, as he knew he was defeated.

**Paul POV**

When it comes to our arguments, Dawn would always win. Gaahh! Great, now I have to tend to a little child, who's almost as annoying as her. I just wish she would stop nagging me all the time. Well, I have no other option.

"Alright, fine!" I said, in defeat, which brought a big smile on her face.

"Finally! I thought you'd never agree!" She hugged me.

**Reg POV**

Reggie and Ash came downstairs, in a fit of worry on their faces and fear.

'Dawn, Paul! Tara's gone!" Ash said.

"What?!" Dawn yelled.

* * *

**Ooooh, cliffhanger! Muahahhaa!**

**So there you have it, chapter 3! Hope you enjoyed it.**

**Can anyone guess Paul's secret? Well, I can say that a there is some sort of link in this chapter. Trust me when I say this: Paul's secret is gonna have some effect on Dawn in the next few chapters and don't worry! It will be revealed.**

**Oh and a few more things. I finally have summer break, so expect regular updates. If I don't well that means, I'm busy. What? I have a life too, you know! :P**

**See you next time. If you liked this chapter, please leave a review.**


	4. A Surprise Visit

**Hey guys and all people who inhabit Earth! Here is chapter 4 of A Secret to Unfold. Yes, I'm updating early, so be happy! **

**Disclaimer: DawnForever101 does NOT own Pokémon.**

* * *

**A Secret to Unfold**

**Chapter 4**

**A Surprise Visit**

* * *

"Damn it!" Reggie exclaimed to no one in particular as he raised his hands in frustration.

"What are we gonna do?" Ash asked.

"We're going to find her, that's what we're gonna do." Dawn replied as they hurriedly ran towards the door. Dawn stopped for a second and turned around, to notice Paul combing his hair.

"Paul! What are you doing?" Dawn asked. Paul turned around and gave a stern loo towards her. "What? Can't I look good?" He replied coldly. Dawn didn't utter a word, seeing her husband's attitude and shut the door behind her.

"Unbelievable…" Dawn muttered to herself as the group was walking.

"What's wrong, Dawn?" Ash asked. He looked up to her with concern in his eyes.

"It's Paul. Tara is missing and he doesn't care." Dawn replied to him, looking at the ground.

"Dawn, you should know Paul by now. You're his wife." Reggie said.

"Yeah, but that doesn't mean he can't change! Besides, his attitude stinks." Dawn replied.

"Sometimes I wonder why you even married him, Dawn." Ash said to Dawn.

"Well, he can be a pain, sometimes. But that doesn't mean that I don't love him." Dawn said, smiling to Ash. He smiled back.

Reggie was walking, speedily down the roads, searching every lanes and streets. He started to sweat through his shirt and he looked at the time. It was getting a bit late. Where could his precious little angel be at this time? He forced a tear down his eye and he formed a fist.

"How will I break the news to my wife?" He asked to himself as he stressed on the thought of finding Tara.

"Reggie, do you know any of Tara's friends? Maybe she went there." Dawn suggested.

"Yeah, I think I have a feeling of where she might be. Let's go!" Reggie said, as Dawn and Ash followed. But they were stopped in their tracks when a car parked near them. The glass window rolled down to reveal Paul.

"Hop in, guys!" Paul said.

"Paul!" Dawn gasped with a smile.

"Surprised to see me?" Paul asked, flirting.

"Nope. I'm so glad to see you." Dawn kissed him on the cheek.

"Oh, Paul, thanks so much!" Reggie gave him a hug, but Paul simply refused.

"Dude, you know I hate hugs!" Paul said. "Now get in!" He directed everybody in the car.

A few more minutes passed by as they drove to the destination where Tara was likely to be. The sun beat down on the children who seemed to be having the time of their lives, playing in the sand box, swinging, sliding, and also on the local citizens who were walking on the sidewalks chowing down on ice creams and more delicious treats.

"The park?" Ash asked.

"Yeah. Tara loves it here. If I'm correct, she should be here." Reggie assumed.

"Ok. Let's look." Dawn said.

Everyone spread out in groups of twos. Paul and Reggie. Dawn and Ash. They tried every imaginable space they could think of. Behind the slides, underneath the tables, near the swings, but everywhere they looked brought them more tension and grief.

"Oh, man." Dawn said as she sat down. She started to play with the sand with her shoes, but stopped as she didn't want to dirty it. She wanted to keep her mind busy, so that she wouldn't hyperventilate. Tara meant a lot to Dawn. It was as if Tara was her own daughter and she was a mother. Her heart ached for her.

Dawn gasped as she felt a hand on her shoulder. It was Ash, looking down on her smiling. He offered her a drink. " I don't want you to get worried that much." He said as she looked up to him. She was surprised and pleased for his gesture. She smiled and took the cool drink from him.

"Thanks, Ash." She said as she took a sip.

"Don't worry. I'm sure we'll find her." Ash tried to assure her.

Suddenly, they heard sounds of someone crying in the near distance. Dawn and Ash looked around to see where it was coming from. But they only kept hearing the awful crying. It was as if someone was in deep depression. The sound was getting closer every second. Now someone was tugging at Dawn's leg. Dawn immediately smiled as she turned around and picked up the little child, kissing her on the cheek.

"Dawny!" Tara cried.

"Tara. You-where did you leave me and go? Why did you leave your Dawny?" She asked, in tears.

"Dawn, I'll go get Paul and Reggie." Ash said to Dawn as he left.

"I-I'm sorry, Dawny. I-I was scared and I-" She explained.

"Scared? Of what? Tara, you shouldn't run out like that! Did you know that your father, your uncle and your Dawny was so worried for you? You know that you're my angel. What if something had happened to you?" Dawn kept explaining, but was still in tears.

"Tara!" Reggie called out. Tara turned around and immediately ran up towards him to hug him.

"Daddy!" She cried on his shoulder.

"Tara! Why did you run away? What if something happened to you? You should never run away like that!" Reggie said.

"I'm sorry, Daddy. I won't do it again." Tara said.

"Promise?" Reggie gave out his hand.

"Promise!" Tara said, clapping her hand with his.

Ash and Dawn smiled seeing the family reunite once again. In fact, Dawn was so happy that she put her hands with Ash's hand, to which Ash became appalled and looked at her in shock. Ash surprisingly didn't mind as he kept staring at her flawless face. Dawn didn't even realize what had happened until she felt something tugging at her fingers. She looked down and looked up again. Not knowing what to do or say, she removed her hand from his and cleared her throat, making the situation less awkward.

"So, Tara. Why were you scared?" Dawn asked, bending down to see her.

"Well, I don't like fighting. I heard Uncle and Dawny fighting. I-I got so scared and I-" She said, starting to form tears in her eyes. Dawn wiped her tears and then looked at Paul.

"Sweetie, that doesn't mean you should run away like that. We always fight. Just like how you fight with your friends." Dawn said.

"Yeah. Don't ever do that again, Tara." Ash spoke to Tara. Tara nodded. "I swear." She said, in a girly voice, which made her even more cuter.

Reggie picked her up in his arms as she quietly let her sit on his shoulders. Dawn walked up to Paul.

"Paul, do you realize what we've done?" Dawn asked to Paul. "We were arguing so much that we didn't even realize that it would affect the child."

"Yeah. That sounds awful." Paul replied.

"I think it's time that we stop arguing." Dawn suggested.

"Well, we can, but it's not possible. Arguments are what keep a healthy marriage." Paul said.

"Yeah, but too much arguments can lead to conflicts. That's bad." Dawn said.

"Yeah, you're right." Paul agreed.

"So let's try not to argue. For Tara's sake." Dawn suggested as she smiled.

"Yeah. For Tara. It's only one day, right?" Paul said. She smiled as she heard his reply. She directed her arm into his as they took a walk around the park. Reggie was enjoying his time playing with Tara, running around playing tag.

**Ash POV**

I saw Dawn and Paul hanging together and Reggie spending some valuable time with his daughter. I suddenly had a feeling of electricity and more bonding with Dawn. Nah, I'm pretty sure that I'm not falling for her. She has a husband whom she loves. I'm not sure of the other way around. The only reason I came here to Sinnoh was to start anew. I'm pretty sure I'll find the one I'm looking for soon enough.

I sat down on the bench and randomly took out the phone when someone sat down next to me. I didn't look at the person, but noticed the presence by the thump of which the person sat down. She whistled, awkwardly, trying to get my attention? I just tried ignoring her by playing a few games. She cleared her throat a few times. She even kicked the sand in front of her. She was desperate. I looked at her finally, to see a familiar face smiling at me. I definitely needed her least.

"Hi Ash." May greeted bluntly.

"Oh, great!" I thought.

This was the last thing I needed. How the hell did she find me? I came here to move on and forget about her, and here she is, with her big smile and sparkling blue eyes.

"What are you doing here?" I asked her. Her smile frowned.

"We found out where you're living. Look, I know you're devastated, but-" I cut her off.

"It's not even been a day since I've moved here. I came here to get away from you. Why did you come here? Did you not ruin my life enough?" I said to her. I was practically fed up.

"No, we came here to apologize." She said.

"We?" I asked. There's another person here? She pointed behind her to clear my point. I saw a tall man. He still looked the same. He was wearing black skinny jeans, a white shirt that revealed his chest tone, and he still flicked his green hair that was kept combed. Drew.

I said nothing at this point. Words couldn't describe how I felt at this moment. I didn't wanna have to bring up my bad memories again. It was just too painful and the fact that your ex is sitting right beside you only makes it worse. Why did she hurt me? Did she even value our relationship? Those were questions that were brought up a year ago. And those same questions are crossing my mind again.

"Ash, I am completely and very sorry for what I did to you." May started.

I looked at her. Does she really think a 'sorry' would fix this? Would it fix the hole in my heart? No. She's here with Drew. What did she ever see in Drew? I clenched my fists and started trembling. My teeth started frittering and soon enough I was furious. So furious, that I wanted to run away-just like that day. It was exactly the same. There was no difference. I couldn't control myself and got up, running from the ugly nightmare before me. I just needed to get away from that scene.

* * *

**Well that's Chapter 4! Hope you liked it! Yeah, nothing much happened with Paul's secret or anything. Hey, I can't rush it. Besides, this is also a pearlshipping story. I have to get it started. **

**Also, you guys may have noticed that Reggie has a wife. I want your guys opinions on who Reggie's wife should be..cuz I got nothing. ^_^**

**Don't know exactly when I'll update. But this chapter counts for reviews, right? RIGHT?!**

**Later! :D**


	5. Forgiveness and A Weird Event

**Hey all you people out there! Glad to see me back! I'm here with yet another update to "A Secret to Unfold". Hope you enjoy it and I'd like to thank everyone who read, reviewed, followed and favourite my story. Really means a lot.**

**Random person: Ughh, stop talking and get on with the story!**

**Umm, I do not own Pokémon?**

* * *

**A Secret to Unfold**

**Chapter 5**

**Forgiveness and a weird event**

* * *

**Dawn POV**

I was chatting to Paul when I saw Ash furiously running from the park. He seemed to be in a hurry, was terrified of something, or simply wanted to dash away from someone. I asked what Paul thought, but of course, had no idea and honestly couldn't care less. I sometimes am bewildered at is reaction. He is our neighbour, after all. I then noticed another woman and a man running after him. She looked like a brunette, had the most mesmerizing blue eyes, was wearing a reddish-orange sleeveless blouse and to put it all together, black jeans. When I heard her call Ash's name, I knew that something was wrong.

"Wait! Um, sorry, but what happened to Ash?" I stopped her. I could tell that she was worried due to her face reaction.

"It's a long story; I don't have time for it. But it's important that I see Ash." She said. "Now if you excuse me.." I stopped her again.

"Hey! Look, I may not know who you are, but I'm Ash's neighbour and when I saw him run away like that, it hurt me. I have to know what's going on." I may have not known Ash for a long time, but I think this is important that I find out. She sighed but nodded.

"I'm sorry. But I have to go right now." I gasped as she ran away from me, looking for Ash. I was left in distress. The man that was beside May came up to me.

"Look, May really needs to find Ash and settle something she and I should have done a long time ago. We'll explain everything later." He told me. I nodded with a smile as he followed May.

I wondered what kind of troubles Ash was going through. I guess Ash and I have something in common. However, I wanted to know the hardships he's been through at whatever cost it may be. He is definitely my friend and I won't let him suffer anymore. If someone has to suffer, it should be me. I told Paul of my plan, but as usual was reluctant and went home. It was fine, though. Wait, what about Tara? We're supposed to look after her for one day. I nearly forgot and I think Reggie's going to kill me for this.

"Reggie." I called out to him. He was playing with Tara. "In all of this, I completely forgot about Tara and it's almost sundown. I'm terribly sorry." He looked at me and chuckled.

"Dawn, it's no worries. After what happened today, I decided that I wanna spend my time with Tara more than anything else in the world." He told me.

"That's great! Tara, come visit Dawny and Uncle anytime, okay?" I bent down to tell her. She smiled.

"I will! Promise!" She gave me a kiss on the cheek. I smiled and waved as they drifted off from the park.

Now that that was cleared up, I could finally see exactly what was going on.

* * *

**Ash POV**

I kept running from my horrible past, hoping, that I would lose her. I was aware that she was following me. I chuckled on the thought that she still hasn't changed. I wounded up at a local restaurant. I had no choice but to drown my sorrows in a few bottles of beer. I'm not much of a drinker, but this depression and sufferings have compelled me to ever since. I hated myself for it and most of all, I hated May for it. I drank the last one, when May popped in. "Oh, damn it!" I thought. She was a better follower than I thought. I got up from my chair and head for the door.

"Ash, wait!" She called out. I didn't bother to look at her. Why should I? "I know you're upset, but give me a chance to explain. Please. I feel really bad about this." Hearing those words, I sternly looked at her. Her eyes were begging for mercy. So I gave in.

"What?" I roughly told her. She still managed to give a small smile. Then Drew appeared behind her, panting.

"May, you sure run fast. I-I couldn't keep u-up with you." He coughed. May chuckled. I was disgusted by the mere sight of this.

"Drew, here, have some water." She said as she gave him a bottle. She then turned her attention to me and then gasped.

"Ash! Have you been drinking?!" She said, a little loud, and worried.

"What's it to you?! It's none of your business!" I shouted to her. She had no right to control me.

"Ok, look. You can do whatever you want. But we came here to say we're sorry." May started.

"Very sorry, Ash." Drew continued. I looked at them with no mercy. Do they think that I'll cry for them and just give in by a simple sorry? No hell no!

"Oh, shut up! Please get out of here before things get worse.." I strictly told them. They looked appaled seeing my reaction and May started to tear up a little. She came up to me.

"No! Get away from me!" I shoved her as she gasped. Drew caught her in her arms.

"Ash, please try to understand! We're trying to be reasonable with you. Just let her listen for 5 minutes and then you'll never see us again!" Drew told me. I looked at them. Should I? I thought about how May betrayed me, how May never cared for me and how she never valued our relationship. Is it even worth it? I tuned my attention to Dawn, who had been standing there, looking appalled. I didn't even notice her standing there. How long was she in here?

"Dawn!" I called out. She waved me. Drew and May looked behind them.

"Hey, it's that girl from before. How long have you been here?" May asked.

"Long enough. Ash, can I please see you outside for a second? Alone." Dawn asked. I nodded as I went outside with her.

"What is it, Dawn?" I asked her.

"Look, Ash. I may not know much about your past. But what I do know is that May is apologizing to you. I really think you should forgive her." She said to me. Great, even Dawn? She was the one person who I was looking forward to supporting me.

"Why, Dawn? Why should I forgive that-"She cut me off.

"I know she hurt you. But there has to be a reason, right? Listen to her, Ash. Don't you wanna know why she did that to you? She's also a human being and she also has feelings." She told me. I needed to think about this.

"And maybe this is some sort of sign or something that you and May were never meant to be. Maybe you were destined to be here to find the girl of your dreams." I listened to her keenly as I pondered on her thoughts. I never thought about it like that. It could be possible that she was right in a certain way. I smiled and nodded.

"Yeah, maybe you're right." I told her as she smiled.

"Yes! So you're gonna listen to May?" She asked me.

"Yeah. Dawn, thanks for the great advice." I told her as I hugged her. She chuckled. "No need to worry." She whispered.

Dawn and I went back inside to find Drew and May sitting at a table. May was constantly shaking her leg and whimpering a little while Drew was nervously and constantly checking his watch. Guess May still hasn't changed a lot.

"May, I'm ready to listen to you." I told her as she got up and smiled.

"Great! Thank you, Ash. Please sit down." She told me as Dawn and I agreed. I put my hand on my cheek, indicating that I was going to listen to her keenly.

"Ash, I am sooo sorry. The last thing I wanted was to hurt you, believe me. It's just, I never felt that spark with you. I know you did and I wanted to tell you, but I didn't want to hurt your feelings. Then, Drew came along. He was special and I felt alive and on top of the world with him. We started secretly dating, but we never told you because I know how you would feel. You would feel devastated." May explained.

"So if I never found out, then you would have kept secretly dating Drew?" I asked.

"No way! We did have a plan to tell you though. We just didn't know when, exactly." Drew said. "Ash, we are so sorry. We hope you can forgive us." He said. I looked at them and gave a smile. I sighed.

"Honestly, I felt angry and disgusted by the thought of you two together. But now I realize that it may be for the better. " I said as May looked confused.

"Yes, I do forgive you guys." I finally said causing May and Drew to hug me. I hugged back, knowing that everything was well.

"Hey, don't leave me out!" Dawn said as she joined the party.

"Dawn, is it? Thank you for whatever you did." May told Dawn.

"No need to worry." She winked.

We all let go when May said, "Well it's time for us to go!". I was saddened a little.

"What? No! You can't leave yet!" Dawn whined.

"I'm sorry, we do. It's a long way back and it's getting late." Drew said.

"Ok well don't leave today! Leave tomorrow!" Dawn suggested.

"What?" May asked, confused.

"Yeah, You guys can have a sleepover at my house. It'll be fun! C'mon, please?" She begged. How can Dawn be this nice?

"Well, what do you think, Drew?" May turned to Drew.

"I'm fine with it actually. I don't mind." He told her. May also agreed.

"Ash, you too! Don't be late, you guys! Come in the evening, okay?" Dawn told us as she scurried out of the restaurant. I smiled at the thought that she was willing to go through all this trouble. She was definitely a perfect wife for Paul.

* * *

**Dawn POV**

I quickly ran home and told Paul of the news. He was bitter about it but after a while he agreed. Thankfully he didn't take long enough to agree, so I still had time to prepare some things for Ash and the others. I went into the kitchen and baked some delicious cupcakes with a little special ingredient inside. After that, I took out some bottles of beer and liquor for the boys. I know Paul loves these…they're like his second wife. And what good is a sleepover without some fun games? Sadly, I couldn't think of any games. Oh well it didn't matter.

"Paul, can you come help me?!" I called out. He was upstairs. I went upstairs to realize that he was sleeping soundly like a baby.

"Oh, Paul." I thought as I took out a blanket and covered him. Suddenly the doorbell rang. I gasped. How could they have some so early?

I opened the door expecting May and the others, but surprisingly, instead of them, I found a man looking at me. He was wearing a long sleeved buttoned up shirt, some Dockers that went all the way down to his skinny legs, and black shoes that were polished. He was also wearing black glasses and had a paper file in his hand.

"Y-yes?" I asked politely.

"Allow me to introduce myself. I'm Mr Tim Williams and I'm the manager of your husband." I gasped as I shook hands with him.

"Oh, nice to meet you, Sir. But, with all due respect, sir, what are you doing here? Is there any problem?" I asked.

"I'm afraid there is." He told me as I gasped.

"What is it?" I asked.

"Your husband's not been showing up to work from the past two months. We've been giving him a lot of chances, but he's still hesitant to show himself." I gasped at what he said.

"What? There has to be some mistake, Sir. Paul goes to work almost every day. He even works over time sometimes." I told him but he shook his head.

"I don't know where he goes…but I'm sure he doesn't show up to work. When he used to work I obtained his signatures every time to confirm his arrival. Now that he's not showing up, of course, I wouldn't obtain his signature." He said as he showed me the book filled with Paul's signatures. They were definitely Paul's signatures and they were missing from two months ago. I was simply shocked. Could he have been lying to me this whole time? And more importantly, if he doesn't go to work, where the heck does he go?

"Please tell him that if he doesn't show up for work, that he's fired." He told me. I nodded.

"I will. Thank you so much." I told him. He left and I closed the door and I rested behind it, pondering n the thought of my husband.

Paul definitely won't be spared…but first I'll have to be certain of his whereabouts. I just hope that this is an awful nightmare and someone would wake me up. Could Paul be someone that I didn't think he was? Who did I marry? Somewhere I had a little hope that Mr Williams was wrong. I sighed as I stared at the file in my hand. One thing for sure, I am going to get evidence. I marched up to our room. I wasn't even bothered by the fact that Paul was sleeping. Luckily, he was already awake.

"Hey, Dawn. I didn't even realize when I drifted off." He said to me. I decided to play casually.

"It's ok, Paul. Besides, Ash and the others should be here any second now. In the meanwhile, let's have a little talk." I said. He looked at me.

"Sure, why not? What does my sweet wife wanna talk about?" Paul asked me. Did he really think flirting was going to flatter me?

"Let's talk about your job!" I said as his eyes widened. Based on his reaction, I could say that it was proof enough.

* * *

**Ok, finally done! Whoo! Ok guys, I'm gonna update He's the One on Saturday or Monday, not so sure. But hey, I will do it. :P**

**Keep on guessing Paul's secret guys. And for all people who think Paul's cheating on Dawn, I'm afraid you're wrong. It's likely, but not in this story. It's more than that.**

**Please review if you liked this chapter of mine! **


	6. Sleepover

**Heyo! Been a while hasn't it? I'm sorry for the delay, guys. I hope this chapter can make it up. **

**But before I start, I have some news. I'm turning this secret into a little contest. That's right! So all you have to do is (when you review), try to guess the secret. If you guess it correct, I'll PM you. The winner gets to have their own OC in this story.**

**Now that's over. Here's the next chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon.**

* * *

**A Secret to Unfold**

**Chapter 6**

**Sleepover**

* * *

**Dawn POV**

I stared at him, waiting to see if he had an answer to my question. He scratched his hair in an attempt to avoid me. I gave no reaction, but continued to stare at him with cold dead eyes. He became nervous and sweaty. I didn't want to believe he was lying. But his reactions only proved that he was. I just needed to confirm it. I grabbed his hand.

"Paul, why are you so nervous? I just asked about your job, nothing else." I said.

"I-I know. Why are you asking me all sorts of these pathetic questions? Don't you have work to do?" He told me. I stared at him, shocked.

"Besides, you wouldn't understand what I do. It's mainly office work." He said. I couldn't believe it. He was making every attempt to avoid question. So I came out with it.

"Paul, you have been missing work for two months!" I said which caught his attention. His eyes grew wide. He stared at me, wondering what I would utter next. "Care to explain?"

Within a minute, he burst into tears and hugged me, bringing shock and confusion to me. He was gasping for attention, and I couldn't help but pat his back. I caressed his soft, silky hair and my eyes expressed deep concern for him.

"Oh, Dawn! I'm terribly sorry." He continued bawling. "The truth is..I-I"

"You what, Paul?"

"I quit the job!" He said. I gasped.

* * *

**Reg POV**

A grey, firm building stood close to the outskirts of Twinleaf Town. It looked dark and depressing on the outside, but there was no difference inside. People kept their belongings in locker rooms, there weren't as many bathroom facilities, and there were multiples of holding cells, where prisoners slept. Every now and then, they were called out to perform duties mostly community service to become helpful citizens. Twinleaf jail was secured with a manageable security system, which meant no chances of escaping.

One specific person, or prisoner, if you will, was fed up of the same routine every day. He wasn't fit to be in jail. He was tall but scrawny, shaved his black hair to reveal his scalp, had a mole on his upper back and had a black and thick moustache. He sat on the cold icy bench he was forced to sit on for two more weeks. He gave a smirk and clenched his fists. He was eager for his bail, as he had an important task to complete. A simple thought caused him to smile maniacally.

"Once I'm out of here, she's going to regret it." He thought with an evil grin.

* * *

**Dawn POV**

He looked at me, noticing my reaction. I couldn't believe that I misunderstood him. I became sympathetic towards him and patted his shoulder for comfort. On most occasions, people would react inconsiderate and have no feelings whatsoever for their husbands, but not me. I cared about Paul and didn't even once doubt him after that. That was my biggest mistake-to doubt him. He then told me that he was too ashamed to discuss it with me and the time didn't feel right. All those times he came late were the result of many efforts of looking for a new job that suited him and his passion.

After a half an hour passed by, May, Drew and Ash finally showed up. I greeted them, in a friendly manner. The sleepover was great and entertaining-even Paul took some time to spend it with us. First, we had the muffins that I baked-Ash especially loved them. After a while, we them played spin the bottle-which wasn't really fun because only Drew and May played. I refuse to play these sorts of games. Finally, it ended when we drank our hearts in a few beer bottles while watching a scary movie.

Before the movie ended, Ash and I were the only ones awake. May and Drew were cuddled up on the sofa while Paul slept on the floor next to Ash and I. Our eyes were fixed to the screen and I gritted my teeth every time I would notice a horrifying part of the movie. Ash wasn't scared but a part came on the movie which reacted into him holding my hand for comfort. I looked at him; his eyes were still fixed to the movie and he didn't even realize what he was doing.

Truthfully, I actually didn't mind for some reason. I guess I was comfortable with him and I enjoyed his company. Unexpectedly, the power went out resulting in Ash letting go of my hand and both of us standing up.

"Ash, don't move. I'll get the candles." I whispered.

"Ok, but why are you whispering?" He asked.

"Because I don't wanna wake up the others." I said as I went to the kitchen.

It was so pitch dark that I felt like I was blindfolded. I first opened up the windows to let some air in. The moon's light was reflecting, so that put some light into the house. I searched through drawers looking for a candle and a matchstick, but all I could find were plates, aluminium foil and more plates. Then, I finally found a matchstick on top of the fridge and I sighed with relief.

"Maybe the candles are in my room." I thought.

I walked to my room, but all of a sudden, I was losing my balance as I tripped over my shoe. I could feel myself falling, but I was caught by a hand around my waist. I closed my eyes and I put my arm around his neck for support. I couldn't see who it was but based on my instincts, I could tell it was Paul. I smiled as I roamed throughout his hair, but oddly, it didn't seem familiar. I gasped.

"Dawn, are you ok?" My eyes widened as I heard Ash's voice. He stared at me. We were still in the exact same position. It was as if, we didn't want to let go.

I simply nodded, but even after that he still didn't let go and I was forced to stare in his eyes. His brown eyes reflected into my blue sapphire eyes for quite some time now. Neither of us moved an inch. Ultimately, he caught up and moved his hand, allowing me to stand. We both cleared our throats and I moved forward to get the candles.

I was about to enter the room when I heard Paul's voice. He seemed to be talking on the phone.

"So our plan commences soon, I see." Paul said. I was confused. Plan?

"Yes. Be prepared, Paul." The voice said.

"I will, don't you worry." Paul said.

I stopped in my tracks, lit the matchstick and headed downstairs. I was so bewildered that I ran up to Ash.

"Dawn, is everything ok?" He asked.

"No. I just overheard Paul on the phone. I don't know who he was talking to, but he said that they have a plan." I said to him.

"A plan? What could that mean?" He asked.

"I have no idea, Ash. You know, I promised I wouldn't doubt him, but the situation is leading me to. I just don't know what to do." I said.

"Why are you having doubts? Maybe he's talking about a business plan." Ash suggested.

"No, that's impossible. He quit his job. He's definitely hiding something from me." I said and he raised his eyebrow.

"Oh, wow. I really don't know then." He said. I looked at him.

"Ash, I want you to help me. Help me find out Paul's secret." I told him.

Ash didn't even hesitate or think about it once. "I will."

* * *

**Ok, that's the end of the chapter. Now, remember try to guess Paul's secret. If no one does, the contest is automatically cancelled. You can guess any time before the next update, which will be a while.**

**I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, and please review.**

**Bye and see you next time. **


	7. What's the Secret?

**Hello! :D I had time to update so I was like "Why not?"**

**I am pleases to announce that someone has guessed the secret (and I won't say who so I can keep the suspense…plz don't kill me xD) and I will use the OC.**

**Here's the next chapter and I don't and will never own Pokémon.**

* * *

**A Secret to Unfold**

**Chapter 7**

**What's the Secret?**

* * *

**Ash POV**

I bid goodbye to Drew and May as they were making their way back to Hoenn. I didn't feel awkward now that I had forgiven May for her act. She and I got along much better and honestly, I felt satisfied that I didn't commit a huge mistake by separating her from Drew. I wouldn't want the same thing to happen to her. It was Dawn who had helped me to get over this grievance. It was thanks to her that I could mend my heart. I really owed her for such a genuine act and thus, the reason, why I offered to find out Paul's secret.

I looked at Dawn, sitting on the sofa, biting on her nails and hyperventilating. I would have never guessed that Paul would keep a secret, especially from her. I don't even understand how they got married- it seems as if their marriage has gone from bad to worse. How could Dawn even love this guy? She searched through Paul's phone looking for any kind of suspicious evidence that would prove her doubt to be accurate.

"Dammit! I can't find anything." She said, slamming the phone on the table.

"Shhh…Dawn! Paul could hear." I whispered.

"He can't hear. He's sleeping and the door is closed. No need to worry." She said, pulling out some drawers to look for some kind of suspicious clue. I reached out and touched her shoulder.

"Relax, Dawn. It'll be ok." I said, trying to assure her. She sighed sadly and sat down.

"It-It's just that I-I can't believe Paul would do this to me. I've been a nice wife and I definitely fulfil my duties. What was less?" She said, tears forming in her eyes.

"Dawn, he's in a total loss if he hides anything from you. He's gonna suffer because he doesn't realize what a wonderful wife he has." I said to her.

"I know. But I love him, Ash! I do. And if he lies or hides anything from me, you don't know how much it hurts me." She said. I could practically feel the pain from her eyes. I know what she was going through-I dealt with it. She was too special to be going through this pain. She didn't deserve this kind of treatment.

"Dawn, if I don't find out Paul's secret, then my name isn't Ash Ketchum!" I proudly declared. She stared at me in astonishment.

"I trust you Ash… a little bit more than Paul." She said and with that, I went.

* * *

**Reg POV**

Reggie was reading the newspaper while his lovely wife Maylene was making hot coffee in the kitchen. She had her hair tied in a bun and wore a blue buttoned up blouse with short black capri pants. The sun reflected through the window and set off her beautiful, big, light brown eyes. She took a tray and two mugs and then poured the smoking coffee into the two mugs.

"Honey, here's your coffee. Just the way you like it-less sugar." Maylene said as she handed him the mug. His eyes were still stuck to the paper in his hand as he slowly took a sip of the coffee. Maylene chuckled.

"Dear, what is so interesting about that paper?" She asked, curious.

"It's just this news this morning. See?" Reggie said as he put the paper in her direction for her to read the headlines.

**Local prisinor escapes! Lock your doors and windows!**

Her jaw dropped as she read it. "How is that even possible?! There's a security alarm." She said, shocked.

"I don't know, but he sure sounds dangerous. We have to be extra careful, especially with Tara." He said, as he continued to sip his coffee.

"Well, Tara's at school and I'll be extra careful for her safety. I'll even pick her up today." She said.

* * *

"What? You escaped?! How'd you do it?" Paul asked.

"Oh, Paul. When you know a clever mastermind like me, then you should know that I had to escape." The voice said. "Now let's get this over with." He said in a darker voice.

"Wait! This isn't the correct time. Nothing's gone to plan yet." Paul said.

"Can't you do anything right?!" The voice yelled.

"Well I didn't know you would escape!" He defended. He thought on the next step before developing a smirk. "But I do have an idea on who you should tackle first." Paul said.

"Ok, let me hear it." The voice said.

* * *

Tara was in the playground at the backyard of school, playing with some sand as she was building a sand castle. Beside her was a boy, about her height, who was helping her with the sand castle. He wore a green shirt and blue shorts with blue sneakers. He straightened his glasses as the sun reflected his brown eyes. He scratched his black short hair and then stepped on the sand castle accidentally before tripping and falling down.

"Yamato! Look what you did to my castle!" Tara got up and shouted, placing her hands on her hips.

"Yes, I'm fine, Tara. Thank you for the help…" He groaned as he got up.

"Oh, sorry. Are you ok?" Tara asked, getting the message.

"Yeah, I'm fine. So can I come over later?" Yamato asked.

"Ok, I'll ask mommy! You can help me with my homework." She giggled.

"I hope 'help' doesn't mean 'copy off my answers'" He said.

"But you always get good grades! I can't help it." She said.

The bell rung, interrupting their talks, as it was time to go home. Yamato and Tara walked to class, grabbed their bags, and sat down on a bench to wait for Tara's mother. Maylene had called and told Tara to expect her arrival. They each munched on a snicker until Yamato decided to go to the bathroom. He washed his hands from the sand on it, and washed his face to refresh it. He pulled out a napkin from his pocket and gently dabbed his face and wiped his hands. He took one more look in the mirror before going out and walking to the bench. To his surprise, Tara was gone.

"Tara must have gone home." He thought before catching the bus.

Maylene arrived in the parking lot in front of the school and noticed the bench where Tara always sat. But oddly, she wasn't there. She got out of the car and looked everywhere around the school, even her class. She even went around asking all teachers to her whereabouts. It was official-she was going nuts! She quickly called up Reggie.

"Hello?"

"Tara's missing…again!" She screamed.

"Oh my God!"

* * *

**Oh my gosh, this was so exciting! ^.^ Well, you guys know that Paul was obviously talking to the prisoner. If you didn't know, then now you know. :D**

**And now I have a special announcement! The secret will be revealed *drumroll* in the next chapter! *cheers and applause***

**Please review and tell me what you think of this chapter! See you next time. **


	8. Secret Revealed

**Heyo everybody! This'll probably be my last update for a while now as school will start again next week, (NOO D:). I'll try to update as much as I can, so plz bear with me here.**

**Oh yea, I told you guys last time that the secret will be revealed in this chapter and it will! Yaya! Please lay back, take your socks off and enjoy this chapter.**

**I do not own Pokémon**

* * *

**A Secret to Unfold**

**Chapter 8**

**Secret Revealed**

* * *

**Dawn POV**

I was in the kitchen baking some muffins for me. As I poured the batter on the pan, which I had greased previously, I thought about Paul. Was he always this way and I didn't notice it? What kind of relationship do we have? Are we meant to be together? A tear rolled down my cheek, causing me to shiver. My thoughts were interrupted when the phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Hello, dearie. You don't happen to be related to Tara Shinji, do you?" The voice smirked. My eyes widened. The voice sounded all too familiar.

"Y-yes, who is this?"I asked.

"That's none of your concern. Now just listen to me. Your precious thing is here with me, so if you want Tara safe.." I cut him off.

"Don't you dare hurt Tara!" I screamed in mercy.

"Oh, how can I hurt her? She's not my target." He chuckled viciously. "But if you want to see her alive, you had better come over here at the warehouse across town in the next 45 minutes." He told me. My heart was beating more than ever.

"Wait, you don't want money?" I asked, confused. He chuckled again.

"MONEY….I wish. But even money isn't enough to satisfy me and what I want. So you just come here and it'll all work out." He said. "Oh, and come alone." He laughed viciously before hanging the phone.

"Wait…don't hurt Tara! Plz!" I cried.

My hands started shaking and I couldn't control myself from hyperventilating again. I started to cry when I realized what pain Tara must be going through. What could they want from me? There was no way I was going alone…it always ends in bad results. I was going to bring Paul, even if I didn't trust him right now. He was the only person who could be of help. I went up to his room to notice he wasn't there and I finally noticed that he wasn't even in the house. How could I have not noticed that he was missing? Honestly, after all what happened to me, I couldn't care less. Right now, all I could think of was Tara's safety.

As I went outside of the house, I saw Ash on the veranda, waving me. I smiled, while thinking whether I should tell him or not. I couldn't release another burden on him. He's done too much for me and I couldn't be more thankful. I proceeded as I got in a taxi and headed for the warehouse. My heart beat as I thought of the acts that I would have to do to protect Tara. Tara was my life and joy, aside from Paul. I could do anything for her.

* * *

**Ash POV**

I wondered where Dawn was going in such a rush and she seemed to be tensed about something. I wondered if it had anything to do with Paul. If it did, she'd probably tell me, wouldn't she? I then noticed Reggie and his wife beside him, approaching to Dawn's house. I called out to Reggie to get his attention. They quickly crossed the street to see me. Reggie was breathing heavily.

"Ash, have you seen Tara?" He asked.

"No, why? Is there something wrong?" I asked, a little curious.

"Yes. Tara's missing. We thought she'd be here, cuz she loves her aunt a lot, is she here?" Maylene asked.

"I'm pretty sure I would have, because Dawn just left to go somewhere. She certainly didn't have Tara with her." I said. They just drooped their heads down low.

"What are we gonna do?" Maylene asked Reggie, who was mentally beating himself.

"I can help, if you want." I offered.

"Thank you, Ash, but isn't that too much trouble?" Reggie asked.

"Not at all. I'd do anything to help." I smiled. They both sighed a breath of relief.

"You're such a good person, Ash." Maylene said. I chuckled.

"Why do I have a feeling that Tara's been kidnapped?" Reggie asked.

"Kidnapped?" I asked.

"Oh, dear, I hope not!" Maylene said.

"Yeah, I had read an article this morning, and it said that a prisoner escaped. I wonder…" Reggie said, scratching his chin.

"May I see this article?" I asked. He nodded and handed me the paper. I read the headlines and then looked at the picture. My eyes widened and I gasped as I realized who this person was. Everything made sense now.

"This is Dawn's father!" I said, making them gasp.

* * *

**Dawn POV**

The warehouse seemed old and rusty and was on the verge on breaking down. It wasn't too tall and when I entered this mysterious warehouse, creaks could be heard, and there were cobwebs almost everywhere making the appeal all much more worse. The only pieces of furniture were a small wooden chair and a desk to the wall. A moment of silence passed by for quite some time now until I broke the spell.

"Alright, I'm here. Dawn. Come on out and bring Tara!" I yelled. My heart beat again as I heard footsteps approaching, making me nervous. I gasped in shock.

"Paul!" I yelled.

"Hello, Dawn." He smirked.

"W-What are you doing here?" I asked. Then it all became sense. "You kidnapped Tara? I can't believe you, Paul!"

"Would you stop talking for once, please?" He begged. "I didn't kidnap Tara." He said.

"If you didn't, then who did?" I asked. He smirked. Was Paul always like this?

"Come on out, sir." He told someone in the back. The man approached, bringing Tara on a chair, where she was tied with a rope. I gasped. A tall, average man, wearing a white shirt covered with a black jacket and some ripped jeans, shook my memory. I felt all the reactions in my body just stop for a second. He smirked.

"Surprised to see me, Dawn?" He asked, an evil smirk forming on his lips.

"I thought I'd never see you again…Dad." I said. "You were in jail. H-How did this happen?" I asked. He just chuckled. I looked at him in disgust and then I looked at Paul who was joining him in laughter.

"You know, I could expect this from my dad. But Paul, how could you do this to me? After everything I did for you?" I said, crying.

"Please, did you actually think I cared about you? I never loved you." He said, breaking my heart in pieces in just a mere second. I cried harder.

"Silence!" He yelled, causing me to shiver.

"Ok, just please let go of Tara." I begged, seeing her tied. She had to see everything that I was going through.

"How can I? You still need to do something." He said.

"What?"

"If you want me to release Tara, you must sacrifice yourself." He said. I gasped and then turned to Paul. He just chuckled. He was so underhanded, he wanted me killed? I looked at Tara once again and saw the ropes practically strangle her body. She couldn't even move. I decided that I would do anything for her and I would. I had nothing to live for, anyway. My life was pointless and I lost what I thought to be the love of my life.

"Ok. But just promise me that Tara will be ok." I sighed.

"I never take my word back." He said as he pulled out a gun and pointed it at my forehead.

* * *

**Well, that's it! Thank you for reading…and I hope you enjoyed this cliff-hanger! **

**Pls review…it deserves reviews, right? Right?!**

**See you next time…**


End file.
